


The Shadow

by ScorchCC1262



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadly Origin Story, Dorado (Overwatch), Dorado Power Plant, Fishy company is fishy, Other, PMCs as guards, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sombra is Black Widow with a translocator, Sombra is a freaking Ninja, non-major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchCC1262/pseuds/ScorchCC1262
Summary: Dorado’s new Power Plant Network is failing and personnel in the area are not responding to comms. A unit from the Plant’s private security firm is sent to investigate, unaware of the elusive and dangerous threat they will face.Inspired by the Overwatch Reddit thread titled "Sombra is Terrifying"





	The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader! Thank you for reading my fanfic! This is my first fanfic based in the Overwatch universe and my first post in my new Archive account! I invite you to read and provide constructive praise and critique of my work! I've always said that "Diamonds are forged from the hottest fires", so I really truly will value any advice and tips you leave for my writing! Thank you so much and enjoy!

“Echo Team, priority transmission. Dorado Site Alpha has been compromised. The Plant’s reactor level is spiking and at risk of overload. Personnel in the area are not responding to comms. Scramble to Site Alpha ASAP.” 

The normally quiet radio came to life, repeating the message until one of the men grabbed the comms and responded, “This is Echo One, we’re Oscar Mike.”

The radio operator responded, “Solid copy, Echo One. Report when you're on site.”

“Affirmative. Echo One, out.”

The man threw on his gear and ran outside to see his team already gathered around the vehicles that would take them just outside the entrance to Site Alpha. The little town that surrounded the large Dorado Power Plant compound was still asleep under the full moon and the evening sky. Its denizens were seemingly unaware of the emergency going on within the plant’s walls. The thought brought a twitch of unease through the Team Leader’s body as he settled in his seat.

About halfway to the site, one of the men broke the cold silence and asked, “Sir, if this is an emergency, why aren’t the evacuation alarms going off?”

“They don't want the town to panic,” Echo One recomposed himself and responded, “This Plant hasn't opened up yet, and the last thing our clients need is a PR nightmare.”

A few minutes later and the vehicles skidded to a halt. The Team Leader and his men reflexively burst out of the car in unison, training and instinct took over their thoughts as they cautiously approached the entrance. The Team Leader activated his radio and spoke, “Echo Team on site. Any Intel on what's going on?”

“We don't have much, Echo Lead,” the radio replied, “Live Security footage from a half an hour ago briefly spotted a young adult female with a peculiar mohawk hairstyle roaming the premises but our feed was severed immediately afterwards.”

“What are your orders?” he inquired, his hand pushed on his earpiece to get the orders clearer.

“Sweep and clear the area. Capture any intruders if possible, but Rules of Engagement are weapons free. Shoot any intruders on site at your discretion. Suppressed weapons only.”

“Solid copy. What about any personnel on site?”

“Any knowledge of this security breach cannot leave the compound. All surviving personnel you encounter in the facility are expendable. We can pin the deaths on the intruders if the PR situation arises.”

“Wilco,” he replied, “Any eyes in the sky?”

“Negative on Satellite footage,” the radio blared to Echo One’s dismay, “Drones on site are inactive due to an unexpected EMP blast. It will take awhile to get them back up in the air. I’m not gonna lie to you Echo Lead, you're going in blind.”

The Team Leader sighed, “Do we at least have reinforcements?”

“Alpha Team is on standby at your behest. All of the other teams have been tasked to the other sites in case of a coordinated attack,” the radio finally spit out good news.

He smiled, “Solid copy. Anything else we need to know?”

“Your primary objective is to secure the Master Control room. Site Alpha has primary control over the generator coolant temperatures of the other sites. Eliminate anyone in that room and prevent any saboteurs from overloading the cores of all of our sites,” the radio operator coldly ordered.

“Roger that, Echo One out.”

On his signal, the Team Leader ordered his team into the compound. The Team carefully and rapidly ascended into the control room. Each of the twelve heavily armed men peered around every corner, looking around every object and computer in the room. Each step they took sounded like a gunshot in the dead silent room. The room was empty, aside from the already deceased employees that littered the floor before they entered the room.

One of the men relaxed, turned to the Team Leader and said, “Sir, the Control room is clear.”

Another man knelt down and examined one of the corpses, “Gunshot wounds, possibly from a Sub-machine gun.”

The Team Leader walked to one of the computers and attempted to access the primary controls, but the computer lit up with a distinct purple hue instead of its standard blue. He stared at the screen in frustration as a distinct skull lit up in the middle of the display. The skull blocked every one of his attempts to log into the computer’s controls. To add salt to the wound, the computer’s speakers taunted him repeatedly, “Mess with the best and die like the rest!”

“This woman and her team are well-prepared and lethal,” he concluded, “They knew our Satellites are not overhead for observation. They knew about and disabled our drones, and they knew what rooms to clear to take control of all of our sites.”

“What are you saying, Boss?” One of the men asked.

His eyes widened with horror when the pieces finally came together in his thoughts. He scrambled to the radio and tried to calmly relay his message, “Command, we’re on site. Personnel on site have been eliminated before we breached the compound.”

“Good job getting to the objective, Echo One,” the radio operator commended, “Any idea who our Tangos are?”

“Command, I have reason to believe the enemy might have members from the Sombra Collective. One of them hacked the primary controls and we are locked out of the system.”

“Goddamnit…” the Commander on the radio responded with frustration. 

“What are your orders?”

“If they are from the Sombra Collective, they must also be trying to secure private information from our servers. Assign a team to secure the server room down the hall from your location. Meanwhile, keep the rest of your team in the control room. We will try to do a remote connection to your wireless device to re-establish control of the Power Plant’s systems.”

“What about Rules of Engagement?”

“R.O.E. still stands. Prioritize capturing their team leader or the Hacker, if possible. Otherwise, you take them out. No one leaves the compound unless they are in your custody, understand?”

“Yes, sir. Echo One, out.”

The Team Leader turned to face one of the men and said, “Echo Seven, take your team and secure the server room.”

“On it,” Echo Seven responded. In a flash, six of the men disappeared and headed to the server room down the hall. The Team Leader took out a USB drive and attached it to the hacked computer, which responded with a positive “DING” as the remote program attempted to counter the hacked program within.

A few moments later, the radio flared, “Echo One, this is Seven. Our team secured the server room but there is no sign of-ACK!”

The radio transmission cut off to the faint sound of gunfire coming from the server room location. Echo One’s heart raced and he felt his skin crawl. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind but his lips could only blurt out at the radio, “SEVEN, STATUS REPORT!”

The gunfire ended as briefly as it appeared, but his heart continued racing rapidly. The silence was murdering.

“ECHO SEVEN! ANYONE, PLEASE RESPOND!” the Team Leader screamed.

A creeping dread seeped over the remaining men as he switched channels on his radio, “Command, this is Echo One, half my team is presumed KIA by an unknown force. Requesting reinforce-”

“APAGANDO LAS LUCES!” the sudden scream burst through the speakers of his radio as darkness swallowed all of the light from the room. Only the purple screen from the hacked computer provided some visual aid to the already startled and anxious remainder of men in the room. The USB stick drive connected to the computer crackled with a spark of electricity, unable to continue the counter hack. The Team Leader desperately began to fidget with the buttons on the radio, but the radio was silent. He went to activate his night-vision goggles, but they too were dead.

His eyes began to adjust to the sudden darkness and he made out five additional figures in the room. He barely recomposed himself and shouted, “Sound off, team!”

Slowly, he began to hear the familiar voices of his team.

“Six is green.”

“Five here.”

“Four, good to go.”

“Three is up.”

“Two, standing by.”

“Sombra online,” an unfamiliar female voice behind him giggled a taunting rhyme. 

Echo One felt a cold sweat rush over him as he turned around and blindly fired at where he thought the ghostly voice was. A brief spark of purple flashed in the air before he got off a shot.

“Watch your six, Sombra’s here with us,” he nervously barked.

“I can barely see a thing in here,” one of his men complained. 

“Aww, pobrecito,” the now scary familiar voice purred behind the man as several flashes from her sub-machine pistol ripped through his chest as he screamed in pain. The man fell forward with a cold “THUD.”

The men fired wildly into the void where the flashes briefly appeared. Echo One desperately looked around and attempted to regain control of the situation, “Who got hit? WHO GOT HIT?”

“I don’t know! I don’t AHHHHH!” Another brief flash rapidly took out another mercenary. 

A purple orb flashed across the room towards one of the other familiar voices in the room, causing Echo One to scream, “WATCH OUT!”

“WHERE?!” 

A purple flash followed by a quick succession of muffled gun flashes cut through another teammate’s chest. Three teammates down.

Suddenly, the lights in the room flickered back on and the sight of a slender woman casually standing in front of him with her hip jutting out to the side chilled the Team Leader to the bone. She was clad in purple with her hair parted to the side. Her playful eyes looked square into his and her lips pursed together to make a kissing noise.

The raven haired woman casually twirled her fingers at him and playfully greeted, “Hola!”

Before he could reflexively pull his gun up to shoot her, she kicked the gun out of his hand, backhanded him across the face, and then disappeared once again. As he reeled from the pain and tried to adjust his eyes from the sudden appearance of light in the room, Echo One screamed, “FIND HER. She is just one person!”

He felt himself slowly losing control of the situation as he saw his remaining teammates hesitatingly comply with his commands. Their guns shook in their hands and their movements became erratic. A random sound off in the corner caused both of them to quickly let off a burst from their rifles. “They're acting like amateurs,” he thought to himself, “and she is just playing us like fiddles.”

“Spread out!” He ordered, “Let’s try to cover as much of the room as possible.”

“Yes, s-”, one of his men responded but was suddenly interrupted by an invisible jab to the throat.

A purple mist suddenly appeared as the apparating figure knocked the rifle out of the man’s hands. She twisted her body to hook the back of her leg around his neck and she swiped him to the ground in mere seconds. A glowing purple device flew from her hand towards the other mercenary as she twisted to knock her initial target down. The neon violet phantom disappeared before her target’s head violently hit the hard tile floors. Echo One saw in horror as she quickly reappeared in midair in front of his last teammate. She grabbed his squadmate’s face with her hand and ended him quickly by slamming his head into the steel table behind him as she landed on the ground. She turned briefly to Echo One, locked her glowing purple eyes with his again, and gave an audible smirk as she passed her hand over her face and disappeared once again in front of his eyes. 

Echo One ran to get his dropped gun and fumbled for his radio, hoping it was working again. A cold chill ran along his back as he realized his radio was still not transmitting messages. In a panic, he began wildly spraying bullets all around him hoping a stray bullet would tag his purple predator. Thousands of thoughts bombarded him as he nervously dropped his empty magazine to shakily reload a fresh one from his vest. 

He let out a desperate yell, “FACE ME! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

“Been here all along.”

It was the last thing he heard before he felt a semi-invisible hand reach out to cover his mouth and snap his neck.


End file.
